iGet Stuck (Survival Of The Coldest)
by Fanfic-Reader-88
Summary: When one of the biggest winter storms ever hits most of America, it causes chaos and heats things up for a certain tech whiz and aspiring diva. Contains Freddie/Trina (Treddie), and features Sam, Cat, Gibby, Carly, Tori and Jade. Rated T for language and sexual references. Also featured in "The Fanfic-Reader-88 Oneshot Collection" and "iGet Stuck On The Couch".


**"Now what's cooler than being cool? (ICE COLD!)" But seriously, Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon own _iCarly_, _Victorious, Sam & Cat _and _Galaxy Wars. _OutKast, specifically André 3000, owns "Hey Ya!", the song that I just quoted. All I own is Handbook, Little Julius, "SportsMinute" and "CFC Unrestricted". This story is a spur of the moment fic inspired by the recent snowstorms and deep freeze that took over almost every part of the United States. As a warning, this story is somewhat AU, since this story is set outside of Seattle and Los Angeles. And if you're wondering, I'm still working on the "...Best Shower" and "Double Feature" stories. I'm not finished with that universe just yet. But until then, take a look at this.**

**(Somewhere in the Midwest/Great Lakes region of the United States, Monday morning, January 6, 2014)**

"Damn, that's a lot of snow."

That's all that Freddie Benson could say as he looked out of the window in his townhouse-style apartment, which he shared with his best friend, 20-going-on-21-year-old Trina Vega. On one hand, Freddie considered himself lucky, because at the current moment, he didn't have to be anywhere, because the current weather conditions allowed for the nearly 20-year-old Midwesterner to get the day off from work and school, and he and Trina had gathered the necessary food and supplies that past Friday. But Freddie didn't, and in his mind, couldn't allow himself to feel or get too comfortable, as he very well felt that as soon as he did so, somebody would most likely be blowing up his phone to ask him to help them get out of the snow. And if nothing else, he knew that he would have to start shoveling the snow from the walkway of the apartment, even if it seemed pointless to do so because of the additional snow that was due to come later on.

Later that morning, after he finished shoveling, he went back inside of the apartment and turned on the TV to one of the local channels for the morning newscast. As expected, the big story was the heavy amount of snow that had fell along with the temperatures in the last week or so, especially what had happened in the last couple of days. As he heard the meteorologist (weather anchor) explain that there was more snow to come later that night, along with a continuation of the super cold temps, Freddie briefly connected to the internet on his phone and looked to see what his friends had to say about the ongoing deep freeze/blizzard. Once he logged on to his Handbook page, he immediately learned that there was no shortage of opinions.

**Samantha "Sam" Puckett (MamaPuckett) (Just now)**

**"It's funny how when we were in middle and high school, we couldn't buy a day off. But now that I'm going to school for something that I actually like, America decided to turn into a giant igloo. Damn it, Mother Nature, you don't come between Mama and her cooking class!"**

**"Gibby" Gibson (AShirtlessDudeWithARestaurant) (10 minutes ago)**

**"Note to self: Invest in pickup delivery trucks with monster-truck tires and snow plows. They'll definitely be needed if this happens again next year."**

**(Samantha "Sam" Puckett, Carly Shay and Spencer Shay like this post.)**

**Cat Valentine (RedheadedButNotDizzy) (12 minutes ago)**

**"Snow + freezing cold + no school = surrounded by kids ALL DAY. Good Lord help us. - with Samantha 'Sam' Puckett"**

**(Samantha "Sam" Puckett likes this post.)**

**Samantha "Sam" Puckett writes:**

_**"As much as I like babysitting , I would rather be at school. WE ARE SOOOO SCREWED."**_

While Freddie was somewhat laughing, and just as he was about to scroll down to see what and if Carly, Spencer, Melanie, Tori, André, Jade, Beck and Robbie had posted about the current conditions, his phone began ringing rapidly. The person trying to get through was Trina, and at the moment, Freddie had guessed that she was calling either to tell him that she was on her way home, or that she was gonna have to spend some more time at work, which would have been odd since she was already there all of last night and since yesterday afternoon. But once he picked up the phone, he would quickly learn that his friend was dealing with a far more difficult situation.

"Hello?" Freddie answered as he accepted Trina's call.

_"Hey, Freddie, are you at home?" Trina asked on the other line._

"Yeah, why? Did you have to stay at work?"

_"No, I didn't. I'm actually outside, but I really need your help."_

"Really? What happened?"

_"Well, see, I made it back here to the apartment, but as soon as I tried to turn into the parking spot, I got stuck, and now I need help getting out."_

"Okay, look, just give me a second to get dressed, and I'll be right out."

Oddly enough, once Trina said that she was stuck, Freddie had already began making his way up to his room to put on some clothes, and since for the most part, he was already dressed in a manner to keep warm, the only things he had to add were a hoodie, another pair of socks, an old pair of jeans and boots. Grabbing his jacket, hat and gloves, it was only a few more seconds before he was outside, with Trina and her car in his sights, and both were just feet away from their doorstep.

Having grabbed the shovel before he completely left the porch, Freddie eventually found himself at Trina's car, bracing himself for the task of having to push and possibly dig his friend/roommate out of her current predicament.

"Hey, Trina?" Freddie called out as he knocked on her car's front passenger side window.

"Morning, Freddie. Am I glad to see you out here," Trina responded as she rolled the window down.

"I would hope so, I have to help you get out of here," Freddie replied in a half-joking tone, which also got a chuckle out of Trina. "But listen, I'm gonna try to shovel some of the snow out of the way, and then once I do that, we can start trying to move the car."

"Good. Now can you hurry up? I wanna get inside where it's warm," Trina urged Freddie, albeit as somewhat of a joke.

"Don't rush me, Vega. You're the one who called me out here," Freddie yelled back with a humorous tone, which made her laugh. Then he began shoveling some of the snow away from Trina's car, and once he felt that he had done enough, he got behind the vehicle to push it as he told her to drive.

"You ready?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"Okay, go!"

As Trina put her foot on the gas, Freddie pushed on the car in order to get it to move. While it had budged enough to allow Trina to turn halfway into the parking spot, she couldn't get all the way in, because as it turned out, there was still snow at the front of her car, a fact she learned the hard way when she tried to pull into the spot entirely.

The newfound roadblock, both figurative and literal, had left the pair of friends and roommates frustrated. "Oh man" was muttered by Trina in the car, and outside, Freddie had grumbled "damn it" before going to remove some more of the snow. Freddie knew that helping Trina was gonna be rough to say the least, but that didn't make it any less stressful for him.

After shoveling the snow in front of Trina's car, Freddie went back behind it to give it another push. With her foot on the gas, and him forcing his way against the vehicle, Trina made an effort to drive herself out of the obstacle that nature had placed in front of her. For the moment, the car was still in the same spot despite their efforts, although that would change in a big way in a matter of seconds. The mix of Freddie's strength and Trina's persistence had caused the wheels to begin breaking away from the snow's clutches. But little did they know that the combination would get Trina unstuck and then some. With Freddie giving the car a few final pushes, Trina gave a hard thrust onto the gas pedal, and finally, her vehicle was free from the snow's grasp. But as a result, it left Freddie on the ground, and her on the verge of crashing into the concrete barrier between the parking lot and the sidewalk path.

"Oh shit!" Trina yelled before suddenly putting her foot on the brake to stop the car. On one hand, she breathed a sigh of relief as she knew what she had just avoided. Had she waited even a split second later to hit the brake, she most definitely would have crashed the car, and she could have injured herself. But then once she turned the car off, Trina noticed Freddie struggling to get up. He had made it on his feet by the time she got out of the car, but that didn't stop Trina from rushing to his side when she had done so.

"Are you okay?" Trina asked Freddie, holding on to him once she got next to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just might be a little sore," Freddie responded.

"Are you sure? Because if you fell because of me driving the car, you might have bruised yourself, you could have sprained something, you might have even broke - "

"Trina, Trina, Trina," Freddie began. "I don't wanna take it there, but you're starting to sound like my mom."

"I wouldn't go that far," Trina responded. Deciding to ignore what he said rather than dwelling on it any further, Trina walked Freddie back inside of the apartment to help him heal from his sudden fall, and if nothing else, to get out of the frigid cold that had practically moved in like it lived at the complex itself.

**It was eventually lunchtime, **and after providing him with an aspirin and a massage, Trina had fixed herself and Freddie some soup and sandwiches to eat. Still concerned about her friend's well being, she then asked, "are you sure you're okay?"

"Trina, I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me so much," Freddie responded.

"Maybe not, but then what kind of friend and roommate would I be if I didn't worry about you at least a little?"

"Well, we probably wouldn't be friends, and as far as being roommates goes, you would just be some random girl that I shared this apartment with. Besides, if I could survive getting hit by a taco truck, a little fall in the snow wouldn't phase me."

"Okay, Mr. Superman," Trina responded after laughing at Freddie's last statement. Just as they were about to finish their food, the theme music from _Galaxy Wars _blared throughout the living room from Freddie's cell phone, much to his dismay.

"I knew this was coming," Freddie said in mild disgust as the tune from his favorite movie played on.

"Who's calling? You know, if you don't mind me asking," Trina wondered aloud about her roomie's incoming call.

"Oh great, it's 'the Demon'. Who else would it be?" Freddie's reaction implied that it was Sam who was trying to get through, much to his chagrin. Knowing that the phone call would likely be unpleasant, he disregarded any manners and simply answered by asking, "what do you want, Puckett?"

_"Well, hello to you too, Freddie. I was just calling to say hi," Sam began. "You don't have to get grumpy."_

"Okay, cut the bullshit. I know that's not really why you're calling. So come on, out with the truth," Freddie responded.

_"Uhh, okay, fine. See, me and Cat suddenly had to babysit today, because of the schools being closed. And since there's only enough food to feed the two of us - "_

"Which you'll probably devour in no time."

_"Damn it, Benson, let me finish. Anyway, we need something to feed the kids, so I need a huge favor."_

"Which is...?"

_"I need a ride to Little Julius to pick up some pizza... and I need some extra cash to pay for it."_

"You gotta be kidding me. So let me get this straight. You want me to give you a ride to Little Julius in order for you to get some pizza, and you want me to pay for it too?"

_"Don't be that way, Freddie. It's for the kids."_

"And I'm all for helping little kids, but you do realize that there's still practically a blizzard going on outside, right? Besides, why should I help you pay for anything after you stole 80 bucks from me? And why didn't you or Cat call Gibby? I mean, he hooks you guys up with discounts, and oh yeah, he has a delivery service."

_"Yeah, but if it's still bad like you say it is, then it might take forever for one of his people to get here."_

"It's not like I live a hop and a skip away from Little Julius or your apartment..."

Just as he was gonna finish his point, Freddie saw Trina gesturing for him to pass her the phone in order for her to talk to Sam. He didn't know exactly what she was gonna say, but when he heard her whisper, 'I'm trying to help you out here,' Freddie realized that he was better off handing the phone to Trina.

"Hey Sam," Trina began once she had Freddie's phone. "Listen, on top of all of the reasons he just mentioned, Freddie hurt himself while trying to help me move my car earlier. So it's not a good idea to have him do too much more of anything today. Besides, you've spent most of your lives stealing from, taking advantage and making fun of him, so aside from helping out the kids, why should he do anything to help you? He's not your slave or errand boy."

_"First off, he didn't say anything about getting hurt. Second of all, what business is it of yours what I've done to Freddie, or what I ask him to do? And third, are you his balls and his backbone now? Do you fight Freddie's battles for him?"_

"No, I'm not his balls and his backbone, Sam. Freddie's perfectly capable of standing up for himself, if you didn't notice. All I did was give him some backup, something you and Carly never figured out how to do when he was hanging out with you two. And I might not have known him or been around him as long as you have, but Freddie is my friend, and when some fucking gank is trying to use him, like you wanna try to do now, it becomes my business."

_"Look Vega, I don't know who you think you're talking to - "_

"I'm talking to you! Now, if I were you, I'd get off the phone with me and call Gibby to get the food. I wouldn't wanna deal with a mob of angry and starving kids."

With that, Trina gave the phone back to Freddie, giving him the chance to finish off the conversation with Sam.

"Yo Puckett, you still there?" Freddie asked.

_"Yeah, I'm still here. But I guess I should call Gibby since that's my only option at this point," Sam answered, having spoke the last part through gritted teeth._

"I'll let you get to it then."

_"Whatever, Benson. Oh, and one more thing - "_

"Listen Sam, whatever it is that you're about to say, just don't. It's probably not gonna help anything, and I really don't wanna hear it right now."

_"Fine, then I guess I'll talk to you later."_

"Don't count on it." Freddie then hung up the phone and lightly tossed it behind him on the couch. On one hand, he wondered if he had done the right thing by turning down Sam's plea, or practical command for help, and by allowing himself and Trina to talk to Sam the way that they had. But then after he thought about all of the things he had dealt with over the years, he brushed it off and went on about his business.

As the pair finished their lunches, and with the midday newscast on the TV, Freddie and Trina looked on as the anchors opened the broadcast by discussing, of course, the big storm that was engulfing most of the country. After seeing different video clips that focused on the storm's local impact, Freddie had suddenly started brainstorming to a degree.

"I'm starting to think that I should have had my own snow plowing business," Freddie said after he finished the last of his sandwich.

"What makes you say that?" Trina asked, somewhat amused by Freddie's sudden new "business plan".

"Well, just think about it. There's a lot of snow on the ground today, and most people and businesses aren't cleaning it up either because they don't have the equipment, or they simply won't do it themselves, and they pay a lot of money for other people to move it for them. Besides, if I had my own snow plow, you probably wouldn't have been stuck outside this morning."

"That might be true," Trina began in response. "But think about this. You would only be working when it snows, particularly when it's like it is today, and even if the whole winter was like this, you would only be working a few months out of the year. Plus, if you had your own snow plow, you would be out all day long, and maybe even all night. Then what would you do about school?"

"Way to kill a man's dream, Trina," Freddie joked after hearing her observation.

Minutes later, both Freddie and Trina had went on to their Handbook pages to see if anyone else had said something about the storm. Carly, Spencer and Melanie hadn't talked about it, and so far, neither had Robbie, Beck, Jade or André. Tori, on the other hand, who had been invited to perform at a music festival in Miami, was apparently frustrated with the sudden bout of rainfall that had occured.

**Tori Vega (Vegadocious) (Just now)**

**"So, I was supposed to do a show later this afternoon, but now raindrops are falling on my head. Rain, rain, go away."**

**Trina Vega writes:**

_**"Me and Freddie just had to pull my car out of the snow, I almost crashed and he hurt himself when it happened. I don't think a little rain will kill you."**_

_**(Freddie Benson and Jade West like this comment.)**_

**Tori Vega writes:**

_**"Haha, very funny. But seriously, are you two okay?"**_

**Trina Vega writes:**

_**"Yeah, I'm fine, and even if I don't believe it, Freddie says he's alright too."**_

_**(Jade West, Carly Shay and Tori Vega like this comment.)**_

**Freddie Benson writes:**

_**"Don't listen to her, I'm great. I just felt a little sore after I fell. Besides, even if I was seriously hurt, Trina took care of me."**_

_**(Jade West, Carly Shay and Tori Vega like this comment.)**_

**Jade West writes:**

_**"Now, when you say Trina took care of you..."**_

_**(Tori Vega and Carly Shay like this comment.)**_

Clearly understanding what Jade was getting at, Freddie began to laugh, even though he was trying hard not to. When Trina asked him what was so funny, he then showed her the comment that Jade posted on Tori's status. Long story short, Trina wasn't as amused as Freddie was.

**Trina Vega writes:**

_**"That's not what he meant, Jade! Can you grow up and get your mind out of the gutter?"**_

_**(Tori Vega likes this comment.)**_

**Freddie Benson writes:**

_**"What I should have said was that Trina fixed us lunch and gave me a massage, and that's pretty much where it ends."**_

_**(Trina Vega likes this comment.)**_

**Jade West writes:**

_**"Now this massage, did it come with a happy ending too?"**_

**Trina Vega writes:**

_**"Damn it, Jade..."**_

**Jade West writes:**

_**"I was only kidding, Vega."**_

**Trina Vega writes:**

_**"Well, you kid around too much, West."**_

_**(Tori Vega likes this comment.)**_

**Freddie Benson writes: **

_**"Now, come on ladies, be nice."**_

After reading what Freddie had posted on Tori's Handbook status, Trina then told him, "Jade started it," which oddly enough was the same thing that she had said in response on her sister's post. In return, Jade deflected blame onto Tori for even posting a status in the first place, and not long after that, Carly chimed in by saying "you guys are silly."

Later in the afternoon, while splitting time between "SportsMinute" and "CFC Unrestricted", Freddie and Trina were huddled together under a blanket on the couch pressed against the wall in the center of the living room. Having thought back on what had happened earlier in the day, and despite downplaying it and brushing it off when it initially occured, Freddie decided to show some gratitude for Trina's help.

"Listen Trina, I know I kind of... I kind of just shrugged it off when you helped me back inside after I fell," Freddie began, "and when you made us lunch and gave me a massage, but in all seriousness, I do thank you for helping me out."

"You don't have to thank me, Freddie," Trina responded. "Like I said before, we're friends, so helping you isn't a big deal. Besides, it's my fault that you fell and hurt yourself in the first place."

"Okay, that's where I gotta stop you. The same thing could have happened if I was trying to help someone else move their car."

"Yeah maybe, but it happened when you were trying to help me," Trina added, a slight trace of guilt lingering in her voice.

Trying to add some humor to the situation, Freddie then told her, "well, if I ever get stuck, then maybe you could help me get out."

"Will do," Trina began. "But I seriously doubt that big hunk of metal that you have for a truck will ever get trapped in the snow."

"Oh, so now my truck's a 'big hunk of metal'?" Freddie asked jokingly, pretending that his feelings were hurt.

"I was only kidding," Trina said with a laugh. "And even if I was serious, you shouldn't be too upset. I never said this before, but I actually think that big hunk of metal is owned by a big hunk of man."

Trina's last statement got Freddie's attention, enough to the point where he was staring into the eyes of the slightly older female. Almost as soon as they made eye contact with each other, they had ended up kissing, which also led to him putting a hand on her leg, while she had wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So, uh... are you really attracted to me?" Freddie asked Trina when they finally broke apart.

"Well, yeah, I am. I mean, what girl wouldn't be?"

"I could think of a couple. But seriously, what stopped you from telling me before?"

"I didn't know what to say, or how to say it, and I wasn't sure that you'd be interested in me."

"Well, I am interested, so where do we go from here?"

"Well, we can explain ourselves and figure it out later," Trina began. "But right now, I have a different idea."

"And what would that be?" Freddie asked with a slight smirk on his face.

"You know that whole bit that you just gave me about having your own snow plow?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, what I'm about to say might sound like a bad joke, which is odd because of the shit that I gave Jade earlier, but... I think I know something that you could plow into."

The look in Trina's eyes let Freddie know what she was implying, or it would have if he didn't already know what she meant when she had said what she just did. Either way, it wasn't long before the pair ended up kissing again, with her in his lap and her arms back around his neck, and both of them ready to take things up a notch.

"So, should we take this upstairs, or - "

"Actually, I think right here is just fine."

And with Trina's response, she and Freddie began shedding their clothes, briefly kissing again before getting the action started. If the plan for the rest of the afternoon was for Freddie to "plow into" Trina, then he definitely succeeded in that regard.

**Well, that's over. I think I might have pulled a Dan. And even if it wasn't that bad, I'm already willing to bet that this wasn't that good. Not to me anyway. But on another note, I did get started on the next chapter for "...Best Shower" and "...Double Feature". I don't know when it will be posted, but hopefully, it won't be too much longer. Until then, let me know what you thought of this crazy BS. I'm out!**


End file.
